Anticytherian Circle
The Anticytherian Circle is an annual tournament held in different arenas on Planet Antiquus every October. Its goal is to test the prowess of different entities from other worlds outside Antiquus and pit them in fun battles while getting to know each other and to experiment their strengths against the elites of Antiquus. It started on 2016 (Earth Calendar) and 3239 ATS by the intergalactic Empyrdom of Anticytheris. Tournaments *Anticytherian Circle/2016 *Anticytherian Circle '17 Rules #By registering in any Anticytherian Circle tournament, you agree to abide by these rules. #Abide by the chain of command within the authority hierarchy. The GM, Yoshiya Fukami, comes on top. Some people who are well-versed and experienced in roleplay battles and GMing (but chosen by Yoshiya) come below him. #If Yoshiya will make a call, he and the judges will discuss the matters with the concerned participants. Since Yoshiya is GM, any call he makes is final, based on the unanimous decision of the judges in any matter in the roleplay. He also reserves the right to override their power. #Standard roleplaying rules apply. Refer to Yoshiya Fukami's Core Continuity/Roleplay Rules. First deliberate failure to comply will result in a warning from Yoshiya and/or the judges. Subsequent violations will result in disqualification from the current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments. #Since there are no inspirations from other games that encloses this tournament in a fixed mechanic system, this will be a standard tournament. Therefore, ALL strengths and weaknesses apply, whether they be regarding elemental weaknesses, status ailments, etc. #Killing others' character(s) is STRICTLY not allowed. Instantaneous disqualification from the current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments will be implemented to the said violator and the death of the victim will be reverted as if nothing happened to him or her. #Any deliberate attempt and/or action of destroying any arena in the tournament is STRICTLY not allowed. Failure to comply will result in immediate disqualification from current tournament and potentially from future Anticytherian Circle tournaments. #Any character can join but Yoshiya and the judges will confirm if the character(s) in question are eligible to join or not, depending in their set of powers and weaknesses- especially Chaos-powered characters since Chaos Energy is VERY versatile. Also, all contestant characters must have corresponding information preferably in article form as solid reference. #Each participant can only register a maximum of 5 characters in the tournament. Therefore, each participant must only have one character per 1v1, two per 2v2, and three per Team. ##As of December 18, 2016, this will not be the case. As such, each user can register up to 3 characters, be it a hero or villain, to the tournament. The 2016 tourney will only hold 1v1 as following tournaments will now include 2v2, Team, and Party lineups. #Boss battles are only available for 1v1. If a contestant character wins against an opponent contestant will fight a certain boss which is rolled at random. These boss characters are only for bonuses. If the contestant character wins against one, the hidden bonus will be carried on to the next match against another opponent contestant. Otherwise, the bonus is not carried out. #Each stage has unique environmental features made by the creator of the stage. It will affect ANY character within said arena unless the character(s) in question has an inherent ability or fixed equipment that protects that character from said feature in the arena. #Matches in reference to the official roster will be rolled at random. All participants in question will agree to the match's establishment regardless of opposition. Oppositions will be issued a warning. MTBA Known Events *1v1 Battle *2v2 Battle *Team Battle *Party Battle *Enigma Keep